Dear Jacob
by Knightmare50390
Summary: When Bella and Jacob were little they were best friends and had crushes on each other. Now when they are older they get together, but Bella has to leave for college in 3 weeks. So what will happen to their relationship...
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1- The Letter

Dear Jacob,

These past three weeks have been amazing. Getting to know you again and hang out was fun, but we both know it must come to an end. You have awakened me and made me stronger. Without you I would still be the scared girl who thought she could never love again, but you made me believe again. You made me better. It doesn't make it easy that I am leaving for college in Florida and you will still be in Forks.

To me, you will always be my 3rd and 4th grade crush, my best friend, and the one that got away. For now we may be saying good-bye, but I hate good-byes. So I will just say, I'll see you later.

Love Always,

Bella


	2. Chapter 2 The Flash Back

Chapter 2- The Flash Back

We were inseparable and so young. I was 11 and Jacob was 10. Back then we didn't care about the important things in life. We wanted to play, run around, and have fun. Looking back I remember like it was yesterday.

[Flash back. Year 1998]

Recess was the best part of the day. Running towards the play ground we all were screaming. We could not wait to start playing our game called Castle Takeover. I looked around at all the boys running around. They were all fight over who was going to be the king and who would play the bad guys who try to take over the castle. I heard my friend Amanda calling to me at the other side of the play ground. Amanda was sitting with Kristina and Evan on the picnic table over in the shade.

"Bella, come talk with us. Hey did you get the new Britney Spence album?"

As I looked over at the three of them sitting there I heard another voice.

"Bella! Come on the game is about start!"

As I looked up towards the play ground, that had magically been turned into a castle, and on the bridge there he stood. His name was Jacob Black. A boy who was in my 3rd grade class who I had a major crush on and who was also my best friend. It didn't take much convincing. I was not much of a girl that liked to talk about music or movies. We smiled at each other and I ran up the slide that was now a drawbridge and ran over to the bridge that connected both towers. He was waiting there with his hand held out.

"Come my Queen. We must make sure that the bad guys do not find you and capture you. I, head of the knights will make it my duty to make sure that you are safe at all times. I will never leave your side. I will always protect you."

How Jacob managed to be head of the knights ever day we played surprised me, but he was the best. Whenever Jacob was in charge I was never captured by the bad guys. It really paid off being the only girl playing with all the boys. I never had to fight anyone over who was Queen.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and we ran down the stairs to the dungeon. We waited there at the bottom of the tower. Everyone waited above us for the attack. Jacob turned to me and said, "If the battle gets too out of hand we are running for woods. I might have to stay back and protect King Ryan, but I will have my best men Grant and Steven take care of you." I shook my head, "No way! You have to come with me." He stopped me before I could say anything else. "No Bella! I have to protect you, and if that means you must leave and I must stay then there is no other way around it. I will come for you after the battle, I promise. Even if my leg and arm are cut off I will go to you. I will find you again to know you are safe." I nodded. I always hated when he made up his mind about these things. I just hoped that the battle in the towers didn't get too out of hand that the bad guys could make it down the stairs into the dungeon.

As the trumpet sounded the alarm of danger approaching, Jacob took my hand. "I promise, whatever happens I won't let them take you." Then the battle began and the game started.

They had come from there castle which was not as big as ours. They started climb the sides of the walls. From down below in the dungeon we could hear the clashing of swords and the screams of people dying. The battle raged on and so far we were safe. No one had made it across the bridge so it meant that we were winning, but then someone ran across the bridge and made their way down to the dungeon. Jacob, Grant, and Steven were ready to fight whoever was coming down, but it was just Spencer, one of our knights. He was breathing heavily when he spoke and it was hard for him to talk. "Jacob! They have killed King Ryan! They are stronger than they have ever been before. We only have four men left against their army of nine." Jacob took a glimpse at me and then turned to Grant and Steven. "Take her to the woods now. Don't let anyone see you." Jacob and Spencer headed for the stairs. I tried to run after Jacob to stop him, but Grant and Steven grabbed me before I could go any further. I screamed, "JACOB!" Before he ran up the stairs Jacob looked at me, "I promise I will find you!" Then he ran up the stairs into the battle. Steven, Grant, and I ran out the secret passage way and headed straight towards the woods.

We waited in the woods for hours, but there was no sign of Jacob anywhere. Then all of a sudden we heard footsteps come towards us. My heart jumped out of my chest. All I could think of was it Jacob or the bad guys? Steven and Grant got ready to fight if it was the enemy. Then a bow n arrow hit Grant and he fell to the ground. Then another arrow came and hit Steven. As Steven fell to the ground he looked at me, "Bella Run!" As I turned to run I was surrounded by all the bad guys. I was trapped. From behind me I heard a laugh. I turned to see their evil leader Cameron walking towards me. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Queen Bella, all alone!"

"She's not alone!" A voice came from behind me. I quickly turned to see Jacob limping towards the guys circling me. Cameron walked over towards me, and grabbed me by the arm. "You want to save her? You'll have to come get through all of them first." The bad guys started running towards Jacob. One by one Jacob took them all down. Cameron started to get angry when he saw his army fall. As all Cameron's man lay dead on the ground, Jacob started to limp towards Cameron who was still holding me by the arm. "Looks like it's just me and you." All of a sudden Cameron threw me down to the ground and ran towards Jacob. Their swords hit one another. And Cameron took one swing at Jacob and stabbed him in the stomach. Jacob yelled in pain and feel to the ground. I screamed. Cameron turned to look at me and started to laugh. "Looks like your brave knight was no match for AHHHHHHHH!" He started to scream and feel to the ground. Standing behind him was Jacob stabbing him in his heart. I quickly ran to him and we embraced. "Oh Jacob, you have saved your Queen once again." "Well I promised you, I would come back for you and I would make sure you were safe."

"OK EVERYONE RECESS IS OVER!"

Everyone laying on the ground who was dead, started to get up. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Running towards the building to back to school, Jacob grabbed my hand, "Great game Bella. You were amazing as always." "Not as amazing as you Jacob. You were the one who defeated them." "Well I can't wait till tomorrow's game to save you once again." We smiled at each other and made out way to class with all our friends.

(Hey guys pics of the actual playground that the charters Bella and Jacob r playing on is on my profile. also a drawing of the woods! Hope yall like this chapter as much as i did! plz review!)


	3. Chapter 3 Festival

Chapter 3- Festival

Looking back I had some great memories of Jacob and me. Now I wondered what he would be like. I hadn't seen Jacob since the 4th grade. I was 20 now and he would be 19. I wondered how different would he be? If he would look the same or look older and handsome. It had been 9 years since I had really hung out with Jacob, but the last time I saw him was at Christmas 2005 when I was 15 and he was 14.

[Flash Back. Year Christmas 2005]

"Come on Bella, it will be fun trust me."

I was a little bit nervous when my friend Stephanie asked me to be in the celebration festival at her church, but of course I said yes. She was very excited that she was going to have a friend be in it with her this year. The celebration was called The Boars Head Festival. It was a tradition at the church that they put on every year. It would symbolize all the people coming together for the birth of Jesus. It was something that everyone got involved with.

I could tell that Stephanie was very excited when we pulled up to the church to sign up. We walk into the office building and went up to the second floor. As we walked down the hall I could hear people talk and as we got closer it got louder and louder. When we walked into the room I could not see why everyone was talk so loud. There were so many people in the room. Some in line to sign up, people getting measurements, and others trying on costumes. We got in line, and when we got up to the deck Stephanie asked if we could play something that we could do together. They put us as the role of the bakers. We started getting our measurements for our costumes. Looking around at all the people in the room talking and laughing was fun. Then from across the room in line a boy caught my eyes. I couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar. From what I would see he had brown hair, and when he took off his jacket he had very dark skin. "Hey Stephanie, who is that boy in line with the dark skin?" "OH! That's Jacob Black. He doesn't come to many things at the church. He's really weird, sky, and kind of a loner." At first when she told me I didn't believe her. How could Jacob, my best friend, my crush, and my knight in shining armor be a loner? I could understand the part of being sky, because I was the one who got him out of his shell, but a loner, it didn't sound like the Jacob I knew. As I looked back at the boy standing in line he turned and I saw his face. It was Jacob, but not the Jacob I remembered. This new Jacob was sad, quiet, and very sky. "It is Jacob! Stephanie, I used to know him. He was in my 3rd and 4th grade class. He was my best friend, and I had a really big crush on him. We used to always play together." She started to laugh, "Well Bella I hate to break it to you, but maybe you have got the wrong Jacob. I tried talking to him once and it was like talking to a wall. He's a totally freak show."When she said that, I lost it. I was so mad I burst out, "No Stephanie he's not! You don't know him like I do!" She immediately back off, "Fine, whatever! If you know him so well why don't you go talk to him?" "OK will!"

I was very nervous walking up to him. If he was this different would he even remember me? I started to freak out. I quickly turned around and walked back. "Bella what's wrong?" "Stephanie I don't know if I can do it. Wait, you and he go to the same school and church, so could you maybe talk to him for me?" She quickly raised her hand and shook her head, "No way Bella." As I looked down at the ground disappointed I thought to myself, _come on Bella. Just grow some balls and just walk up to him and say hi. _I looked at Stephanie and smiled, "I'm going to do it! I am going to walk right up to him and say, hey its Bella Swan from 3rd grade." As I turned to go see him I bumped into someone and we fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I am kind of a cults." The person started to laugh, "It's ok, here let me help you up." I could tell it was a guy by how low his voice was. "Thanks. I should really watch where…."

I looked up to see his face. "Bella?"

"Hey Jacob."

"WOW! Look at you. You don't even look the same."

"Well neither do you Jacob. You look all grown up."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here."

"I am doing the festival with Stephanie. Are you going to be in it?"

"Oh no, I am not, but my sister is. Hey I have to go, but I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah it was really good seeing you. Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

Then he walked away. That was the last time I saw Jacob, until now.


End file.
